


The Advantages of Learning

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Politics isn't a fun subject, but there are hidden benefits to learning of it.





	The Advantages of Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



Studying politics had never seemed like the most fun of a Jedi Padawan’s activities, but Ahsoka had taken to it with the same dedication she gave to all her studies—after all, she reminded herself, the patience learned would make her a better master in the end. As it seemed to have done for Master Padmé. She never regretted being Anakin’s Padawan; still, she wondered what it’d be like to get to spend more time with Padmé instead. A bit less learning maybe, since Ahsoka already had trouble focusing under her tutelage. 

Especially when she caught Padmé watching her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the request with the following tag prompts:  
> Femslash, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order.


End file.
